The Fight of First Love
by Cakedecorator
Summary: After a long day of crime-fighting, Bubbles heads to the park to relax. There, she meets a boy who helps her, treats a wound and steals her heart. But now that her first love has started, how will this affect her work as a PowerPuff Girl? And more importantly… How's Boomer going to react? Based on PPGZ episode 12. BubblesXCody, NOT BubblesXBoomer. Don't like, don't read. Rated T.


**Hello, PPG Fans! My name is Cakedecorator! This one-shot is something of a crossover between The Original PPG and The PowerPuff Girls Z. This is based on episode 12 of The PowerPuff Girls Z. For those of you who have seen both, you probably know where I'll be going with this. For you PPGXRRB fans, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUBBLESXCODY/MIYAKOXTAKAAKI! That's just my preference. Everyone has their right to their opinion, right? Flamers WILL be reported – that I can promise.**

**Okay, for the plotline: after a long day of monster fighting, Bubbles takes a break and goes to the park, where she meets Cody and falls in love for the first time. This starts a great friendship between the two, which grows to something more.**

**This has something of the PPGD in here, in terms of the girls' ages, okay?**

* * *

_The Fight of First Love_

The girls had just beaten up Mojo Jojo once again, and he was once again sent to prison. The day itself was a little lousy; it was starting to drizzle outside.

"Another job well-done, girls!" Blossom, the pink-eyed redhead with her hair in a ribbon and ponytail, wearing pink said. She was the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, and the smartest of the three sisters.

"That didn't take long enough," Buttercup, the black-haired, green-eyed tomboy wearing green said, as she was reclining in mid-air. "Let's just hurry up and get home."

"I've had enough monster fighting for one day. We've fought the Amoeba Boys, Princess, and now Mojo," Bubbles, the blue-eyed, pigtailed blond in blue said. "I need a break."

"I think we all do," Blossom said, in agreement with Bubbles. "Let's go."

The trio then flew back to their house in the suburbs of Townsville, and they flew through the windows to their bedroom.

Blossom immediately went back to reading a book, which was "Scarlet Letter"; Buttercup started training with her punching bag, and was close to snapping it off the ceiling of the bedroom.

Bubbles was putting on her baby blue raincoat and a matching hat while getting her blue polka-dot umbrella, and some bubble soap. Bubbles put on some of her blue rain boots and buttoned up her raincoat.

"Bubbles, where are you going?" Blossom asked, putting down her book; Bubbles was about to leave out the door to their bedroom. Buttercup stopped punching the bag and looked in her sister's direction, as well.

"I'm going to the park to blow bubbles and relax," Bubbles said, about o step out the door. "Just come and get me if there's trouble, please? I need to unwind."

"Are you sure about that, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. "We know you're stronger than your personality shows, but be careful, either way."

"It's just the park, Buttercup," Blossom said, Bubbles' defense. "She'll be fine. Just make sure tell the Professor where you're going before you leave the house, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Bubbles said, as she then walked out the door.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the girls' "father", Professor Utonium, saw Bubbles was about to leave out the door of the house, and he asked, "Bubbles, where are you going?"

"Just the park, Professor," Bubbles said, opening the front door of the hosue. "I asked the girls to come and get me if the Mayor calls us to stop trouble."

"Good girl," The Professor said. "Just be back home before dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Bubbles said, flying out the door and then flying to the park. The Professor waved to his blonde daughter as she left.

Blossom was looking out the window to watch the baby blue light streak that was her sister.

"I know Bubbles is capable of taking care of herself, but I can't help but be worried." Blossom said.

"Hey, that's what sisters do," Buttercup said, as she kept beating the punching bag. "It's not like she's going to find her prince charming at the park and that's going to start making her act out of character."

"You're probably right." Blossom said, as she went back to her desk and picked her book back up.

* * *

Bubbles was sitting at her favorite bench in the park; she was blowing bubbles while smiling and laughing at how they were flying and popping, which was beautiful, against the dark clouds. Bubbles had her umbrella open and she was trying to keep the rain off.

"Pretty!" Bubbles said, her eyes sparkling, while seeing the shine the bubbles had.

Bubbles got up off the bench and started to walk to the center of the park; she blew more bubbles and was still laughing. She was so mesmerized by the bubbles that she did not notice three boys were playing soccer in the park, but their game was starting to get too rough.

"Hey!" One of the boys said, as the ball narrowly avoided Bubbles' head.

Bubbles turned around to them, and she innocently said, "Yes?"

"Get out of here!" Another one of the boys said. "We're going to be playing soccer! We don't need you getting in the way!"

"Dude, don't you know that Bubbles of the PowerPuff Girls?!" The third boy asked, shaking his friend's shoulders.

"Who cares? She needs to know her place!" The final boy said, as he approached Bubbles, and started to get a more intimidating look on his face.

Bubbles learned she could use her cute and innocent side, as something of an act, and she then turned on the charm while asking, "Isn't the park for public use?"

"We couldn't care less! Move it!" He said, and then the boys started kicking the ball around whilst shoving Bubbles out of the way.

Bubbles was about to cry, but she had matured a lot since her younger days; she then said, "Cut it out! This isn't fair to anyone else!"

The ball once again narrowly dodged Bubbles' head; she had ducked, and then the ball knocked over a tetherball pole.

"Who cares? You may be one of the PowerPuff Girls, but we're not making any exceptions to our rule!" The leader shouted, as he kicked the ball at Bubbles, trying to hit her in the face.

Just as Bubbles was about to duck or brace herself, another boy covered her and caught the ball. He was a few inches taller than Bubbles, with dusty-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and he was wearing jeans, white sneakers, and a t-shirt.

"Stop it." He said, as he approached the boys.

"Cody? You're here? What happened to you at school today; you didn't show up." The leader of the boys said.

"You know how it is," Cody said, simply. "Leave her alone! She's more than capable of taking care of herself; she's also right about this being a public place."

Bubbles blushed at how Cody was coming to her defense; she felt like a princess.

"So what?" The boys' leader said.

Bubbles was about to intervene to the stop the situation; however, one of the boys then shoved her away, shouting, "Brat, beat it!"

Bubbles fell onto her knees, and then she scraped one of them, causing it to blood; she saw this, and then she squealed, "OWIE!"

Cody saw this, and he grew angry; he looked back at the boys, and he said, "You just made a _grave_ mistake!"

Cody punched one of the boys, and he tackled another one of the ground; he was overpowered and turned onto the ground himself. He had scraped his elbow and it was also bleeding, but it was not as bad as Bubbles' wound was.

Cody then shoved his attacker off of him, only for the boys to dog-pile him; Cody was underneath, his head out from under the pile, and he was breathing. Whether it was lack of air or something, Cody began coughing very hard and it sounded pretty bad. Bubbles was on the verge of crying as she saw this, but the boys immediately got off of Cody once they saw how bad he was coughing.

'_Is he okay?!' _Bubbles thought, in concern.

"You're not worth it! Let's go, guys!" The boys' leader said, as he and the boys went somewhere else to play their game.

Bubbles, still hurt, got up and ran over to Cody. She saw something that she had never thought she would ever see: Cody was bleeding, and he shed a few tears. Bubbles blushed at this, as she always thought boys were too proud to cry, if her fights with the RowdyRuff Boys were any indication.

Bubbles helped Cody to stand up, while she said, "Don't worry! You'll be okay!"

"Thanks, Bubbles," Cody said, as he turned to Bubbles. "I'm more worried about _you_, though; I know you're a PowerPuff Girl, but…"

Bubbles blushed as she saw how chivalrous Cody was.

"Thank you…" Bubbles said, blushing and smiling.

Cody nodded, and then he got out a first-aid kit that he had brought with him; he told Bubbles, "Just hold still; I'm going to treat your scrape."

"You have one, too, though." Bubbles said, pointing out Cody's elbow.

"I'll get that later; let's concentrate on your knee for the time being." Cody said, as he took out the antiseptic and some water.

Pouring the water down Bubbles' hurt leg, he washed the out the blood and debris; he gently put the antiseptic on Bubbles' wound, which stung a little bit, but Bubbles only winced. Cody took out the bandages and he bandaged Bubbles' knee. Cody then took a deep breath, and planted a kiss on the bandage, which caused Bubbles' heart to accelerate and her face to turn from pink to red.

"There, that should do it," Cody said. "I hope you're okay after all of that."

"I'm fine," Bubbles said. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry; I'm just glad it's only a scrape," Cody said, as he was treating his own wound alone. "I've been through much worse."

Bubbles blushed, but when she tries to walk, she stumbled a bit; Cody caught her, and then he said, "I guess your leg took more damage than I thought; I know you can fly, but want me to take you home?"

Bubbles blushed and then she said, "Yes, please."

As Cody had Bubbles' arms around his back, Bubbles hobbled along the road back to her house. Cody helped keep Bubbles upright, but he was not embarrassed about being roughed up by some other boys. He was just more focused on Bubbles right then and there.

* * *

Cody and Bubbles managed to make it back to the Utonium house; Cody rang the doorbell, and Professor Utonium immediately opened the door, and saw what was going on.

"Bubbles, what happened?!" Utonium asked.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom said, as she and Buttercup came down and saw the wound.

"I'm fine; just a scrape," Bubbles said. "Cody here helped bandage me up."

"Long story short, some boys were playing soccer; their game got too rough and Bubbles tried to stop them. They pushed her down and her knee got scraped. I got caught up in it, too, and my elbow got hurt." Cody explained.

"Come in, Bubbles; let's see that leg," The Professor said. "You too, Cody."

"Thank you, sir." Cody said, as he came inside the house and shut the door behind him.

Down in the lab, everyone was looking at Bubbles' wound; The Professor said, "Cody, you must be really well-trained in First Aid. The wound is bandaged and treated perfectly."

"Thank you, Professor," Cody said, politely. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"Did you treat your elbow by yourself, too?" Blossom asked, indicating his elbow.

"Yeah, I did," Cody said. "But it's nothing new for me."

Cody was about to continue, but he started coughing hard again, and it was a very nasty-sounding cough, too.

"You okay?" The Professor asked.

"I'm fine…" Cody said, as his coughing spasm stopped. "I was just born with a weaker heart than others, so I have trouble breathing from time to time."

"Shouldn't you get that treated?" Buttercup asked.

"I've been fine so far," Cody said. "I don't see why I should."

"Thank you for helping our sister," Blossom said. "It's really appreciated."

"I'm not like most boys my age," Cody said, blushing. "When I see someone in trouble, I can't help but protect them."

"AW!" The Professor and Blossom said; Buttercup did NOT react.

"So, um…" Cody said, turning to Bubbles, and blushing. "You think we could… Um… hang out again tomorrow? At the park?"

Bubbles blushed hard, and then she said, "Y-Y-Yes! Yes, please!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Cody said. "Please excuse me."

Cody then left the lab, and he shut the door behind him.

Bubbles just let the idea sink in, and she then fainted on the bed, much to the surprise of her family.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Buttercup asked, as she waved her hand in front of Bubbles' face, which was red.

"I'm fine…" Bubbles said, as she got up off the table and then she flew out of the lab.

"What's her problem?" Buttercup asked, not liking where this was going.

"I don't know." Blossom said, shrugging.

The Professor also shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

The next few days, Bubbles was not acting normal. She was drawing in her diary, as always, but she always shut the diary whenever her sisters were in the room.

Bubbles was drawing one afternoon, after she and Cody had played in the park once again. As usual, Bubbles came back in a daze, red in the face, and feeling lightheaded. Her family had _no clue_ what was going on.

Blossom came into the room, and she saw Bubbles drawing in her diary; wanting to know what her sister was up to, Blossom tried to look over Bubbles' shoulder to find out.

"Bubbles, what are you drawing?" Blossom asked, as she tried to sneak a peak.

Bubbles immediately snapped the book shut, and then she said, "Can't a girl get some privacy in her own diary?"

"Sorry, sorry." Blossom said, a little put-off by Bubbles' touchiness.

During dinner, Bubbles was daydreaming about Cody, and she was rearranging her plate to look like Cody's face. She was not eating, which the girls noticed; the Professor asked, "Bubbles, aren't you hungry?"

Snapping out of her daze, Bubbles then started to eat, as she did not answer her father; she told the girls, "I'm fine."

The Professor, Blossom, and Buttercup looked at each other in worry.

"What's gotten into Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, as she and Blossom saw Bubbles sketching in her diary again.

"Ever since she met Cody, she's been like that," Blossom said. "I don't get it, and I'm supposed to be smart."

"I can hear you girls, you know!" Bubbles said, as she then plugged in her iPod and then started playing some music.

"She's been touchy, and she always dodges the question whenever we try to talk to her." Buttercup said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Bubbles! Cody is here!" The Professor said, from downstairs.

"YAY!" Bubbles shouted; she shut her diary, put in in the drawer, turned off her iPod, and flew out the door, down the stairs, and to the front door, where Cody and his mother were standing.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Cody said, as he took Bubbles' hand. "Come on! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I…" Bubbles said, red in the face, hearts fluttering around her head, and in a daze.

"Have a good time." The Professor said; Blossom and Buttercup saw their sister holding hands with Cody, Bubbles' red face, and how happy they looked together.

"Buttercup, get her diary!" Blossom said.

Buttercup flew up to the bedroom, snagged the diary from Bubbles' drawer, and then she brought it back to Blossom, before asking, "Wouldn't this be invading Bubbles' privacy?"

"We're worried about her, aren't we? This is forgivable!" Blossom said.

Buttercup and Blossom then went to the living room where they had some more privacy, and then Blossom opened up the diary.

"All of these are drawings." Buttercup said, crossing her arms, not sure what the problem was.

"These aren't just drawings, Buttercup," Blossom said. "These are drawings and entries of Bubbles and Cody's times together."

As she read the diary, Blossom discovered one entry that gave her chills down her spine; Blossom told Buttercup, "Okay, you have to look at this!"

"What?" Buttercup said, as she looked at the entry.

Both girls then looked at each other and then they said, "No way!"

"How is this possible?!" Buttercup said.

"Cody's been so kind to Bubbles and such a gentleman, that this was perfectly in the question, Buttercup," Blossom said. "It's to be expected that this would happen."

"Let's just hope this doesn't hurt our work as The PowerPuff Girls." Buttercup said, as she then put the diary back into the drawer.

"I hope so…" Blossom said.

* * *

Bubbles was at Cody's house, and they were playing with some toys that Cody had, eating some carrots and dressing; they were laughing and playing, while having a great time, and both were content to be with each other.

"It's great that you're here, Bubbles," Cody said. "Since that day in the park, I felt really happy to see you."

"I've felt the same way, Cody," Bubbles said, red in the face. "I hope that we can stay friends forever."

"Me too." Cody said; he took Bubbles' hand, and she blushed harder, as she felt really happy to be with Cody.

However, Cody started having a coughing spasm, but this one was a lot worse than the ones he had previously.

"Cody? CODY?!" Bubbles said, as she tried to help Cody. "Cody!"

Cody's parents ran into the room, and saw their son holding on to his chest and hacking.

"Call an ambulance!" Cody's mother said.

"Ambulance?!" Bubbles asked.

"Cody already told you about his weak heart, right? I'm afraid it's gotten really bad at this point…" Cody's mother said, as she went to comfort her son.

"You're going to be okay, son," Cody's father said. "An ambulance is coming right now; Bubbles, you're welcome to come with us."

"Thank you sir. Oh, Cody…" Bubbles said, about to cry. _"CODY! NO!"_

Bubbles' scream of fear reached her sisters' ears, thanks to their super hearing.

"We'd better go help!" Blossom shouted, as she and Buttercup flew out of the window to find their sister.

A few minutes later, Bubbles was in the ambulance with Cody on the stroller, under some blankets, and they were on their way to Townsville Hospital.

"Cody! Hang in there, Cody!" Bubbles said, as she had her hands on Cody's chest, praying for him to survive.

"Calm down, Bubbles," The doctor said, as he came from behind the curtain. "He'll be fine. He'll just have to be in the hospital for a few weeks to get treatment for his heart."

"A few weeks?" Bubbles asked, tears falling from her face.

The doctor nodded, but he had a smile on his face that reassured Bubbles that Cody was going to be fine.

Once the ambulance made it to the hospital, Bubbles followed the stroller as the doctors and nurses rushed Cody to a hospital room.

"Don't worry Cody! You're going to be okay!" Bubbles said, as she was at Cody's side.

"I know I will be," Cody said, as he took Bubbles' hand. "I hope you can promise me two things, though."

"Yes! What is it?" Bubbles said, tears falling from her face.

"One: visit me on a daily basis." Cody said.

"Yes! That I can do!" Bubbles said.

"And two: promise that you put your duties as a PowerPuff Girl first; even if you can't visit me on any particular day, I will know that you're just doing your work." Cody said.

"I promise! I promise, Cody!" Bubbles said, as she and Cody then made a pinky swear.

Cody was rushed into the room, and then the door closed, leaving Bubbles out in the cold.

Bubbles fell to her knees and started crying out of grief for Cody.

"Bubbles, there you are!" Blossom said, as she and Buttercup had found their sister. They came to Bubbles' side and knelt down.

Bubbles was crying, but not as loudly as she would when she was younger; her sisters were not sure what to do about it.

"Bubbles, what happened?" Buttercup asked, breaking the ice.

"C-Cody…" Bubbles said, sniveling.

"What happened to Cody?" Blossom inquired.

"H-His heart… He's here in the hospital for heart treatment." Bubbles said.

"That's right; Cody has a weak heart." Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded, and she said, "Cody's heart has gotten to the point where it needs treatment, so they immediately sent him here. According to the doctor, the heart and lungs are organs you don't mess with."

"Why are you so worried about him?! Sure, he's your friend, and you have every right to be worried, but _why_?!" Buttercup asked.

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!_" Bubbles blurted out, as tears poured down.

Buttercup and Blossom were agape at this information, and then Blossom said, "Bubbles, are you…?"

Bubbles nodded, and she said, "Yes. I'm serious."

"Oh, darn…" Buttercup said. "We should have known…"

"Is this… Your first time?" Blossom inquired.

"Yes… This is the first time I've fallen in love…" Bubbles said, as tears fell down her face. "I made him a promise: to visit him every day, but put my PowerPuff Girl duties first."

"After the way he's treated you so sweetly, I don't blame you," Buttercup said. "I remember that one time I had that crush on Ace. Then again, this is a boy who knows how to be a gentleman that we're talking about."

"Let's get back home." Blossom said.

The girls flew back to the house; Bubbles sat on the bed, sadly, as tears were crying, and Blossom and Buttercup were downstairs, talking to the Professor about the situation.

"Well, considering you girls are at that age where crushes are common, seeing Bubbles in love for the first time isn't unexpected." The Professor said.

"We know," Blossom said. "I hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she will," Buttercup said. "She's a PowerPuff Girl!"

Bubbles was quietly sobbing into the pillows of the bed, while trying to keep herself from screaming too loud from grief.

"We should leave her alone for now," Blossom said. "I think that might be the best thing."

"Good idea." The Professor said.

* * *

The next morning, the girls had gotten a call about the RowdyRuff Boys causing problems all over the city.

They were spraying graffiti and destroying property all over the city, but for some strange reason, Boomer, the blue-clad, blue-eyed blonde, was not as enthusiastic about it as his brothers were.

"This is insane, what they're doing," Blossom said from above. "It's bad enough that we can't beat them in combat, but worse still, the kisses aren't gonna work."

Bubbles was a little distracted; Buttercup said, "Bubbles, worry about him later! We have work to do."

Bubbles then nodded as the girls flew down to the scene; Blossom said, "Alright, girls, let's sing!"

"Sing?" Buttercup said.

"The boys hate femininity, right?" Blossom asked. "So what better way to take them down by incapacitating them with a ladylike song?"

"Good thinking!" Buttercup said, complimenting.

"Ready?" Blossom said, as the girls landed.

The boys turned around, and started cracking their knuckles; Boomer just looked at them, or more specifically, his eyes zoomed in on Bubbles.

"Hey, girls, ready to get creamed?" Brick, the red-eyed redhead with a red cap said, cracking his knuckles.

"Actually, we're ready to sing." Blossom said, as she took out a microphone. Bubbles got on the drums that came out of nowhere, and Buttercup got on guitar.

"Sing?" Brick asked.

"What are they doing?" Butch, the black-haired, green-eyed boy wearing green asked.

Boomer did not say a word.

_~Song Number – Crush, from Littlest Pet Shop episode "Blythe's Crush"~_

The girls were playing music, and while it sounded great, the feminine nature of the song caused the boys to reel and groan in pain from the sound waves. Blossom was on vocals, but her sisters were the ones playing the music, which was loud, proud, and feminine.

"GAAAH! I can't take this!" Brick shouted, as he covered his ears.

"Take it, Brick!" Blossom said, before getting into the song. _"The music's playing! It's pumping up the crowd! The beat is in the air, the party's getting loud! And I am Blossom, and I'm gonna sing it! Cause I've got something to say!"_

The music traveled in the air, and the girl-like, bell-like tones of Blossom's singing voice caused the boys a lot of pain.

"This song is making my ears bleed!" Butch shouted, in pain.

Boomer was not really saying anything, but he fell to his knees, just like his brothers. He managed to open his eyes and looked at Bubbles, who was looking a little sad, while still playing her drums.

"_I've got a new crush! I've got a new crush! The music's in the soul, and the sound of it is giving me a head rush! Crush! I've got a new crush! Singing it out, pump it up! Cause it's giving me ahead rush!" _Blossom sang, and then the sound of the girly music caused the boys to pass out cold.

_~End of Song Number!~_

"That was easier," Blossom said. "Nice work, girls. Let's hurry up and go back home."

"Okay…" Bubbles said, somberly.

Buttercup and Bubbles were looking at their sister in concern, as they had no idea what to make of Bubbles' situation.

"I'll go visit Cody." Bubbles said, as she flew away, making a beeline for the hospital.

"She sure does like him." Buttercup simply said.

The girls were sleeping in their bed once again, but Bubbles lay awake that night, thinking of Cody the whole time; she could not fall asleep, as Cody was all she had on her mind.

"Oh, Cody…" Bubbles said, as she shed a tear.

* * *

The next day, Bubbles was in Cody's hospital room, and she had brought him some flowers. The flowers were roses, hyacinth, and hydrangeas in shades of purple, blue, lavender, and green, specifically.

"Thanks for coming, Bubbles," Cody said, as he sat up in the bed. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing much better now that I know you're going to be fine," Bubbles said. "I guess it's just going to be for a few weeks."

"I know, but I'm sure with your work, it will go by quickly," Cody said. "So, cheer up."

Bubbles smiled, feeling better about the situation, and she shed a tear.

Back at the house, Blossom was reading while Buttercup was using her punching bag.

"I wonder how Bubbles and Cody are doing over there?" Blossom asked aloud.

"Who cares," Buttercup said. "So long as those two aren't kissing or anything!"

"Still a little grossed out about when we first defeated the RowdyRuff Boys?" Blossom asked.

"You bet." Buttercup said, as she kicked the punching bag.

As if on cue, the PowerPuff Hotline rang, and Blossom picked up the phone, before asking, "Yes, Mayor? WHAT?! You're kidding! No, you're not? Okay, we'll take care of it!"

Hanging up, Blossom turned to Buttercup, and she said, "I think we might have spoken too soon."

"It's the RowdyRuff Boys again, isn't it?" Buttercup said, putting her boxing gloves down.

"Yes," Blossom said. "We'd better go get Bubbles!"

"Right!" Buttercup said, before she and Blossom flew out the window.

Back at the hospital, Cody and Bubbles were still talking, and they really happy to be in each other's company.

"I hope you like the flowers, Cody," Bubbles said. "I heard blue flowers symbolize sympathy and that they're a good flower for "Get well soon"."

"Yeah, they are," Cody said, with a light laugh; he tried not to laugh too hard or he might have another coughing fit. "And having you here with me makes it better."

"I'm glad." Bubbles said, as she came over to Cody's bed.

"Bubbles, I hope you know how much I appreciate this," Cody said, as he took Bubbles' hand into his. "Because I… I…"

Bubbles was leaning in to give Cody a kiss on the cheek, but…

_"BUBBLES!"_ Blossom shouted from outside the window.

Bubbles turned to the window and saw her sisters outside, and then Buttercup said, "Come on! We gotta go! The RowdyRuff Boys are at it again!"

"Sorry, Cody… Duty calls." Bubbles said, sadly.

"No problem." Cody said.

The girls then flew off to the scene to see the boys causing problems around town, but once again, Boomer was not as enthusiastic about it.

"Alright, let's do it!" Blossom shouted, as the girls and boys started to fight it out.

Buttercup managed to land a few kicks and punches on Butch, but Butch managed to use his weight to tackle Buttercup. However, Buttercup kicked Butch off, and the green ones started to fight really hard.

"Heh! You're not as wimpy as you let on!" Butch commented.

"Oh, you did _NOT_ just call me a wimp!" Buttercup shouted, biting Butch on his hand and then tackling him harder.

Blossom and Brick were really fighting it out, with Blossom using her brain to try outmaneuvering Brick, but Brick managed to land a few punches and kicks on Blossom.

The two then started pushing on each other's hands to try forcing the other to the ground.

"Well, carrot-top, it seems like your blonde sister over there is too sweet to fight Boomer!" Brick said, as he managed to force Blossom on the ground.

"Same could be said about your brother!" Blossom said, as she kicked Brick off of his feet and onto the ground, before firing an energy ball at him.

Bubbles was flying in mid-air, while she and Boomer were at least _trying _to fight.

Neither was giving their best shot, and Bubbles still had Cody on her mind.

"Um… You okay?" Boomer asked, genuinely concerned.

Bubbles did not answer, but she used her sonic scream to knock Boomer down onto the ground; Boomer rose back up and gave a fairly weak kick to Bubbles, who punched him in the stomach.

Bubbles did not really give much into her punch, so Boomer did an overarm throw and threw Bubbles to the ground. Bubbles landed close to Buttercup, who was on top of Butch and beating him to a pulp.

Bubbles sat up, still dazed, and Buttercup noticed her sister's state of mind.

"Bubbles, focus!" Buttercup shouted.

Bubbles snapped out of her daze for a second, and then she used her eye lasers on boomer, who dodged them, before he slammed his fist into her face.

Bubbles fell to the ground, but she managed to get up.

'_I have to focus or else I can't fight!' _Bubbles said, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

While the others were fighting, Boomer noticed Bubbles' state of mind, and he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Bubbles did not answer; however, using her super hearing, she heard someone shout her name.

In fact, that someone was Cody.

"_BUBBLES! I NEED YOU HERE! PLEASE!" _Cody's voice screamed out.

"No… No!" Bubbles said, as tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Boomer asked, raising an eyebrow, thinking her 'no's were denial of anything wrong.

The others noticed the "banter" between Bubbles and Boomer, and they stopped their fighting.

"No… _NO!_" Bubbles said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked, as she and Brick stopped.

"What's gotten into _her?_" Butch asked, as he got up.

"_BUBBLES! HURRY!" _Cody's voice rang out.

Bubbles immediately flew off in the direction of the hospital, whilst shouting to her sisters, _"CONTINUE THE FIGHT WITHOUT ME! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"_

"Something's wrong; no doubt about that." Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"He must be really important to her for her to flee in the middle of a fight like this." Blossom said.

"Maybe it's gotten worse." Buttercup said, referring to Cody's heart sickness.

"Why did her first love have to happen at a time like this?!" Blossom said, waving her arms in annoyance.

"Can you girls explain what just happened?" Brick asked, dusting himself off.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other while sighing in irritation; they decided to just spill the beans.

"Okay, Bubbles is just going through a hard time right now." Blossom said.

"What happened?" Boomer asked, genuine.

"Long story short, she's in love." Buttercup said.

The boys recoiled in disgust, but Boomer's reaction was not as obvious.

"So who's the unlucky boy?" Butch asked.

"Hey, I'd watch it if I were you, Butch," Blossom said. "This boy is very important to Bubbles. She hasn't had anything – or any_one_ for that matter – on her mind for over a week ever since."

"So, what, this boy is something special?" Brick asked, crossing his arms.

"You bet he is; to Bubbles, at least." Buttercup said, angrily.

"What's the kid like?" Butch asked.

"Um… Blonde… Blue eyes… Around our age, possibly a little older…" Blossom said, describing Cody.

However, there was an explosion coming from Boomer, and everyone turned around to see that Boomer was red in the face, steam had exploded from his face, and he had a lovesick smile on.

"Um, dude, you okay?" Brick asked, waving his hand in front of Boomer's face.

"Bubbles… Loves me? She actually feels that way about me?!" Boomer said, becoming elated out of nowhere.

"Um, I think you're getting the wrong idea." Buttercup said.

Boomer did not listen, and in an explosion of hearts, he flew off.

"Boomer, where are you going?!" Butch shouted.

"To tell Bubbles how I really feel and make a happy ending for the both of us!" Boomer said, as his dark blue trail was spilling red hearts and he was flying in Bubbles' direction.

"Oh, great… This is going to get complex." Blossom said.

"Carrot-top, why didn't you tell us your sister was in love with Boomer?!" Brick asked.

Buttercup threw a punch at Brick and sent him back a few feet before Buttercup said, "Barking up the wrong tree, I'm afraid."

"Pardon?" Butch asked.

"It's not _Boomer_ that Bubbles is in love with!" Blossom said.

"_It's not?!" _Brick and Butch asked, simultaneously.

"No," Buttercup said. "This is another blue-eyed blonde we're talking about. His name is Cody. Bubbles met him in the park about a week or so ago, and he helped treat a wound of hers after some other boys caused her to scrape her knee. He brought her back home and since then they've been attached at the hip."

"However, around a few days ago, Cody got hospitalized for a sick heart," Blossom explained. "She's been going to visit him on a daily basis during her lull time."

"Something must be wrong for her to just up and leave the way she did…" Buttercup said. "Maybe his sickness has gotten worse."

"Who knows? We'd better go check on her. We'll pick this up later, boys." Blossom said.

"Now hold on! We're going with you!" Brick said.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Let's call a temporary truce; just like you two would be there for your sister, we also are going to be there for our brother when his heart gets broken." Butch said.

"Nice to see we're on the same page." Blossom said.

The four then flew off in the direction that Bubbles and Boomer flew off in.

* * *

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Bubbles said, as she was flying in the direction of the hospital.

"_BUBBLES!"_ Boomer called from behind.

Bubbles stopped and turned around to see Boomer flying at her, hearts flying around him. She braced herself for an attack, but Boomer merely scooped her up bridal style, and then he landed on the ground somewhere closer to the hospital.

Bubbles noticed the look in Boomer's eyes: she saw the amorous and affectionate light that they held. Bubbles just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Proving my feelings for you! So we can have a happy ending with each other!" Boomer said, as if it were obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked, as she got out of Boomer's arms and stood on the roof.

"You like me, right?" Boomer asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Say what?" Bubbles asked.

"Your sisters said that you're in love with a blue-eyed, blonde boy. The only one that fits the description is me, so I just put two and two together. Besides, I feel the same way about you." Boomer said, as he went red in the face.

Bubbles face-palmed herself, and then she charged energy up in her fist, and slugged Boomer, knocking him down on the roof.

"Sorry, Boomer, but you've got the wrong idea," Bubbles said. "I have to go! He's waiting for me!"

Bubbles flew off in a hurry; Boomer, confused, flew off after Bubbles, and then he said, "Hey, wait up!"

Boomer followed Bubbles to the hospital; seeing where Bubbles was going, he asked aloud, "The hospital? What's she doing here?"

Boomer noticed Bubbles was in a particular room, and he flew closer to the window. Several doctors and nurses were crowding around another blue-eyed, blonde boy. But Bubbles seemed to the most worried about him.

'_Who's that guy?' _Boomer thought, really confused.

"Hang in there, Cody! You're going to be alright!" Bubbles said, tears about to spill.

'_So his name is Cody?' _Boomer thought, as he listened.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Cody said, as he took Bubbles' hand. "I know I'm going to get out of this in one piece."

"Oh, Cody…!" Bubbles said, tears spilling.

Boomer was looking at the scene in shock.

Bubbles saw Boomer out the window, and in anger, she shut the blinds.

Boomer put his ear to the glass to try hearing what Bubbles had to say.

"You'll be okay, Cody! I know it!" Bubbles said. She laid her head on Cody's chest, and began to cry. "I _know_ you'll get out of this! I just know it! Oh, Cody, _I LOVE YOU!_"

"Feeling's mutual…" Cody said, as he then fell asleep from the anesthesia.

Bubbles began sobbing a bit as she then stood up.

Hearing this, a heart appeared behind Boomer, and it shattered, before revealing Boomer had heard everything, and he started to cry, as well; his face became a combination of shock and sadness. He fell backwards, and landed on the ground, and it caused a miniature crater to form.

"Yo, Boomer!" Brick said, as he and Butch flew above their brother. "Sorry, bro, but it looks like there was a misunderstanding."

Boomer did not listen; he was distraught that the girl he loved did not feel the same about him.

"Turns out that boy in the hospital is the one who Bubbles is going gaga over. After what the girls told us, I'm still having a hard time believing it." Butch said.

"Boomer? Yo, Boomer!" Brick said, waving his hand in front of Boomer's face.

'_I don't believe it… She loves… Someone else… And that someone else is just some bedridden boy without any real power!' _Boomer thought, as he started shedding tears. He grew angry, and then he said aloud, "I'll show her! I'll show her that I'm better for her than that other guy!"

"Uh-Oh…" Blossom said, as she and Buttercup saw what was happening in the window. "Looks like Cody's going to undergo surgery."

"What was that?" Brick asked, as he and Butch flew up towards the girls.

"Cody's going to get surgery," Buttercup. "Or are you deaf?"

"No wonder Bubbles flew out of the fight like that; Cody's out cold, now." Blossom said.

"If that were any of us, I'm sure we'd be worried, too," Buttercup said. "How's Boomer doing down there?"

"Not good," Brick said. "He's really upset. Guess he's had eyes for Bubbles for a long time."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Blossom said.

A few days later, Bubbles was flying back to the house from the hospital; she had finished up a visit with Cody, and she was in good spirits.

"I'm so relieved; Cody's going to be released today!" Bubbles said, happy.

However, a blast of energy hit her in the back, causing her to crash into a building.

Bubbles rose up from the rubble, and then she shook her heard; opening her eyes, she saw Boomer flying overhead, his hands glowing with blue energy.

"Boomer, what's going on?" Bubbles asked.

"_Cody doesn't seem so great now, does he, Bubbles?!"_ Boomer said, angry.

"You found out!" Bubbles said, as she grew upset.

"How could I not?! You told that weakling how you feel about him right in front of me! You even shut the blinds!" Boomer said, angry.

"I guess I forgot that you were at the window when I did that…" Bubbles said.

"You forgot?! YOU _FORGOT?!_" Boomer hollered, angry. "I'll show you that I'm better than Cody!"

Boomer threw a punch at Bubbles, but she dodged, and she soon flew out of the way.

"What's gotten into you, Boomer?!" Bubbles asked.

"A broken heart begging to be healed, that's what!" Boomer said, as he readied another energy punch. "I've got more on the line than just a fight; I have my pride, too! I'm going to prove to you that I'm a better person for you than Cody will ever be!"

"Beating me up to prove that isn't helping!" Bubbles said.

"So what?! I'll show you that I love you!" Boomer said, as he then slugged Bubbles, knocking her to the ground.

Boomer started to approach Bubbles, tears spilling from his eyes; his brothers, and Bubbles' sisters soon came upon the scene.

"This is bad…" Brick said. "Boomer's pride is on the line!"

"What makes you so sure?" Buttercup asked.

"He _has_ been grumbling about proving to Bubbles that he's better than Cody the past few days. Must be trying to win her over with a fight." Butch explained.

"That's going to be as helpful as leeches on a dead person!" Blossom said.

"Um, would that dead person happen to be Cody? LOOK!" Buttercup said, as he indicated Cody.

Cody was walking on the streets, but he had stopped to see the fight between Bubbles and Boomer.

"NO!" Cody shouted.

"This is bad… Cody's too chivalrous to let Bubbles get hurt!" Blossom said.

"If that's the case, then…" Butch said, about to figure out what was to happen.

Boomer was about to throw another punch at Bubbles, who braced herself for an attack, when…

"_**BUBBLES!"**_ Cody shouted, as he ran forward, and leaped in front of Bubbles while taking the punch to his left jaw.

He was pushed back around ten to fifteen meters away, and he landed near another skyscraper.

"See what I mean?" Blossom said, worried.

"_**CODY!"**_ Bubbles shouted, as tears spilled down her face.

"Too weak to even withstand one of my punches! He doesn't even have powers! Why you fell in love with him and not me is…" Boomer said, but Bubbles ignored him, as she flew off over to Cody's side.

"Cody! Cody! Speak to me! Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, as she lifted Cody up to eye level with her.

"Bubbles… *cough* … I'm okay. Just a punch to the face; I'm still in one piece and I'm not bleeding. Nor are any of my teeth knocked out," Cody said, as he took one of Bubbles' hands. "Just show Boomer what you're capable of. Let all of your power and ability go and teach him a lesson!"

"Yes! I will!" Bubbles said, as she grew angry; she kissed Cody on the cheek, stood up to let him rest, and she turned to Boomer.

"I don't get it! He doesn't have powers; he's a weakling! Why do you love him?" Boomer asked, getting angry.

"_**BECAUSE HE CARES!"**_ Bubbles hollered. _**"IF HE DIDN'T CARE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT PUNCH FOR ME! WHEN HE SEES SOMEONE IN TROUBLE, HIS FIRST REACTION IS TO STEP IN AND HELP! SOMETHING YOU ROWDYRUFF BOYS DON'T KNOW ABOUT! LOVE ISN'T ABOUT PRIDE OR POWERS! IT'S ABOUT CARING FOR SOMEONE!"**_

"Uh-oh… Bubbles' snapped." Blossom said.

"Let's just leave her be. You know how hard she is to stop when she gets like this." Buttercup said.

Bubbles flew in a rage at Boomer; she started beating, kicking, slugging, and just showing Boomer what her true powers were.

"Boomer's getting creamed out there!" Butch said.

"That's what happens when Bubbles gets angry." Blossom said.

After several more minutes of beating up Boomer, he was soon lying on the ground, really banged up. Bubbles was panting with rage, and then she started crying.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles flew back to Cody's side, and then she said, "Cody! Cody! Tell me you're okay! Cody!"

Boomer started watching the situation, and he started shedding tears, as he felt his heart crack.

"I'm fine, Bubbles," Cody said, as he managed to sit up. "I'm more worried about you."

"Oh, Cody…" Bubbles said, as she gave him a gentle hug.

She was sobbing out of relief that Cody was okay, but at the same time, she was sad that he had gotten hurt again.

Bubbles was not the only one upset; Boomer's heart snapped in half at this sight, and he bowed his head in defeat. He knew that he would never recover from his broken heart…

* * *

_~Fast Forward – The Girls Are 17~_

The girls were juniors in high school and they not only grew more beautiful, but they grew stronger as they got older.

Bubbles' hair grew longer, but she still wore it in pigtails, still wearing her usual blue clothing. She had matured a lot; tears were almost never present anymore with her.

Buttercup was still the shorthaired, black-haired tomboy in green that most of the villains feared. She was not really interested in finding a boyfriend, at that point.

As for Blossom, her hair was still the same length, still wearing her ribbon, and was still the book-smart, pink-clad leader girl of the team. She had found herself a boyfriend, too: a boy genius from another town by the name of Dexter.

He was a redhead, too, but with glasses, and a Russian accent that Blossom found sophisticated and charming.

"Bubbles!" A male voice shouted, and then the girls turned around to see Cody, now older, and more handsome than ever.

"Cody!" Bubbles said, as she ran over to her boyfriend of three years.

"Looks like those two are meant to be, huh, Buttercup?" Blossom said.

"Yeah," Buttercup said. "Better those two together than one of us with the RowdyRuff Boys. Ick… By the way, how are you and Dork-ster doing?"

"His name is _Dexter_, Buttercup," Blossom said. "He and I are going on a study date later after school. You know the drill, though; should the PowerPuff Hotline ring, let me know."

"Yeah," Buttercup said. "I'm glad the Professor upgraded us to cellphones, too. Makes it easier for us to separate and have our own fun."

Bubbles and Cody had managed to find a lot more in each other than they initially thought. The two then shared a kiss on the lips for the first time.

Buttercup gagged while Blossom chuckled a little bit.

As for Boomer… He never really recovered. He was still pinning for Bubbles, hoping that she would one day dump Cody. Unknown to him, Boomer would never be able to surpass Cody in the one thing that set the two boys apart, other than powers: truly caring about Bubbles.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I hope you liked it! Yes, I know, this isn't BubblesXBoomer, but if you don't like it, don't read it! **


End file.
